


Mouse

by HyphyManatee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, King of Hell, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, crowley smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyphyManatee/pseuds/HyphyManatee
Summary: Warnings: Smut, fluff, language, alcohol, nipple piercings??Word Count: 1,960





	Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, fluff, language, alcohol, nipple piercings??
> 
> Word Count: 1,960

You finally got back to the motel after a long day of chopping heads off of vampires. Sam and Dean had headed to the bar down the street. They invited you but you were excited to spend some time by yourself. Take a shower, watch an episode of the Kardashian’s, have a glass of wine. You earned it. 

Once you were inside your room, you locked the doors for the night. You put your iPod on and turned it to your sexy playlist. Buttons by the Pussy Cat Dolls was the first song to pop up and you instantly began swaying your hips to the music, stripping out of your clothes as you headed to the bathroom. 

You turned the shower on as hot as it would go. Singing along to the song, you stepped in. The hot water fell over your skin as you ran your hands over your body. Your entire shower felt like a music video. You weren’t sure how you still had energy after today but the music pulsed through your body and you couldn’t help but dance. 

Seductive songs kept playing as you stepped out of the shower. You dried off quickly and rubbed a peach-scented lotion over your skin. You slipped into your pajama shorts and a silk tank top. You ran a comb through your long, wet hair. You hadn’t cut it in ages and it fell all the way down to your waist. 

You did a seductive dance across the motel room as you went to pour yourself a glass of wine. The mini fridges in Vegas were always stocked. You noticed a variety of shooters and said fuck it, you had nothing to do tomorrow. You grabbed a tequila shooter and poured it down your throat. The burn instantly making you feel amazing as you continued to dance and whip your hair around. You ran your hands down your body and over your hips as Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado played through your speaker. 

“Hello, Mouse,”

You jumped as you turned to face the King of Hell standing in your motel room. A devilish smile spread across his face as he eyed you up and down.

You walked over to your iPod and turned it down. “What are you doing here, Crowley?” You asked, slightly annoyed that he just barged in.

Crowley ran his tongue over his bottom lip, unable to take his eyes off of your breasts. Your pierced nipples hard under the baby pink silk. “Just wanted to make sure you were okay, ya know, after the vampires.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? I took out more than Sam and Dean,” You said proudly. 

“That’s my mouse,” Crowley grinned, taking a few steps closer to you. You could feel a heat growing between your thighs. It wasn’t uncommon for Crowley to drop in unannounced. He always seemed to tease you slightly but he’d always leave after a few minutes. You assumed he just liked to fuck with you. He was a demon after all.

You clenched your jaw. You were sick of the teasing. You grew to despise the man. You would never admit the crush you had on him but it seemed apparent that he knew it.

You stayed silent as his eyes scanned your body. You squirmed uncomfortably, not sure of what to say.

“I know you touch yourself,” He began. Your eyes darted to meet his. “At night, when you are finally alone.”

Your heart pounded as he slowly inched closer to you. When he finally stood in front of you, he gently snaked his hand around your neck and ran his fingers through your hair, tugging at it lightly, just enough to pull your head back so you were forced to face him. Your mouth fell open slightly.

He leaned in closer, his breath was warm against your left ear. “And I know what you think about when you do it.”

You let out a small whimper at his words. He gently brought his other hand up, brushing it lightly over your left breast. You were frozen in place, dripping down your leg. You had always wanted this but had suddenly become shy.

Crowley moved back to look at you. “Is this okay, Mouse?” He asked, concern coating his voice. 

You swallowed hard as you nodded your head. “Yes…please…” You said in barely a whisper. “Just please…don’t leave.”

Crowley smiled at your response. He took your chin between his fingers and tipped your head back, gazing into your eyes before he slowly pressed his lips to yours. You felt electricity rush through your body. 

Since the day you met the man, he had some kind of effect on you. He knew it and he loved messing with you. But tonight you hoped, you prayed, he’d make love to you the way you’d always wanted. 

“I’d stay here with you forever,” He confessed to you. You smiled, pulling him in again and kissing him deeply. He grabbed your ass and lifted you off the ground without any effort. You wrapped your legs around him as you slid your tongue into his mouth, letting it dance with his. 

Crowley stumbled across the room with you as he kicked off his shoes. He fell on top of you onto the bed, the bounce from hitting the mattress let you feel his erection against your hip.

He ran his lips over your neck and across your collarbone, leaving sloppy kisses everywhere. He snapped and your shirt disappeared, exposing your naked breasts to him for the first time. He stared at you in awe before gently taking your right nipple between his teeth, running his tongue over the pierced nub. 

“Crowley,” You moaned softly. You could feel him smile against your breast as his tongue played with your nipple. 

“Shhhh,” He told you. “Let me treat you like the queen you are.”

He kissed his way down your stomach, stopping at your waistband. He glanced up at you, a smile spread across his face when he saw you lost in pure bliss. He pulled your shorts down, tossing them to the side. Putting your legs over his shoulders, he kissed his way up and down your inner thighs. When he finally got to your clit, he placed a kiss there too. His lips were soft, leaving your body to melt.

He lightly ran his tongue over your folds, going deeper with each lick. You enjoyed it silently, concentrating on the euphoric feeling, trying not to cum yet. 

He slid one finger inside of you as his tongue still danced around your clit. You gasped at the sensation. When he got your approval, he slid a second finger in, moving in and out of you slowly, letting your juices coat his fingers.

“So wet Mouse…” He growled at you.

“I’m always wet for you, my King,” You breathed. 

You could feel yourself on the edge of an orgasm. Crowley noticed you arching your back and beginning to shake so he quickly pulled away from you, leaving you extremely disappointed. 

“No,” You cried, “Don’t stop!”

“I’ve got more in store for you,” He said smirking as he crawled back on top of you. “Help me undress?” He asked hopefully.

You smiled up at him as you began to unbutton his shirt. You were quick at undressing him, wanting all of him inside of you already. 

Once you were both completely naked, he picked you up and moved you toward the head of the bed. He pulled back the covers and placed you gently onto the soft sheets. He slid next to you, pulling the covers back over the two of you. He pulled your body against his, your back to his chest.

You pressed your ass against his erection, wanting him inside of you already. He stroked himself as he ran his cock over your soaking wet folds. He aligned himself at your entrance and reached up to cup your breast, pulling you closer to him.

“I love you, Mouse…” He whispered as he pushed himself inside you. You let out a staggered breath, pushing yourself further onto his cock. 

“I love you, my king!” You said louder than you had intended, causing Crowley to smile and place kisses against your shoulder as he began thrusting faster. 

You reached back, resting your hand on his hip as you flowed to his rhythm. His cock fit perfectly inside of you. With each thrust, he had you on the edge of cumming but you tried to hold on as long as you could.

He toyed with your breasts, nipping at your earlobe and neck. The both of you breathing heavily as his cock slid against your walls. 

“Fuck…” He whispered. You knew he was close, you were too. 

“Cum in me, King…” You whispered, craning your neck to kiss him. You cupped his face as you slid down further on to his cock.

“As you wish,” He said. And with that, you felt him explode inside of you, triggering your own orgasm. You couldn’t fathom the storm happening inside of you right now as you both came.

You held each other tightly as you both came down from your highs. Chests heaving as you gathered your thoughts. He remained inside of you, not wanting to leave you. This was the closest he could get to you and giving that up scared him. 

You didn’t want to get off of him, but you desperately wanted to look your king in the eyes. Slowly, you slid off of his perfect cock, leaving it covered in your love. You now had his seed inside of you and the feeling made your body warm and tingly.

You turned around to face him, resting your hand on his cheek and tieing your legs with his. He rested his forehead against yours, the both of you smiling and breathless. 

“I wanted…” Crowley began. “I wanted to show you how much I love you. For so long. Since the second I laid eyes on you.”

Your heart fluttered. Your smile was so big but quickly fell.

“What’s wrong?” He asked you, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

You sighed. “If this is what you wanted…why did you always leave in such a hurry?”

Crowley frowned, ashamed of his previous behavior. He rolled onto his back, resting his head on his arm as he stared at the patterned ceiling of the motel room. 

You rested your head on his chest, running your hand ever so lightly across his skin.

“I’m sorry, Mouse,” He started. “I was scared of you.”

“Why?”

“You’re always with those damn buffoons, hunting monsters like me. As much as I help them, they still want to kill me.” Crowley sighed. “All I’ve ever wanted was to give you everything you deserve and more.”

You couldn’t help but smile.

“I felt like if I stuck around too long, I’d get myself killed.” He ran his fingers over your shoulder blade. “It was certainly always fun to tease you though, Mouse,” He smirked, meeting your eyes before kissing your forehead. 

“I won’t let them lay a hand on you,” You told him as you clung to him tightly. “Just promise, you won’t leave me,” You begged.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” He told you, cupping your face, brushing his thumb over your pink cheekbone.

You smiled, your eyelids heavy as you tried to stay awake. 

“Sleep, my darling…” Was the last thing you heard before you rolled over and drifted away into dreamland. 

Demons didn’t need to sleep. Crowley turned on the Kardashians, knowing it was your favorite and you’d love it when he was caught up with all the drama. Though, he couldn’t focus on Kourtney and Scott’s dilemma at the moment as he was infatuated with your long hair. He turned to his side and gently worked on braiding your hair, knowing the tickle against your scalp soothed you.

He’d never admit it but he always kept an eye on you. He knew what you liked, how to please you and make you comfortable. 

Once he was finished with your hair, he curled up next to you, running his fingers over your perfect figure. He rested his nose against your hair, taking in your scent, one he could never get enough of. 

Watching you sleep for hours never bored him. Your body so peaceful and relaxed. Little did you know, the second you had a nightmare he was always by your side, shushing you back to sleep. He was always gone when you woke up. He never wanted to scare you. But never in all of the years he has lived has he loved someone like he loves you.

“Y/NNNNN” Dean’s voice was loud and drunk as he knocked on your door. 

“Y/N, open up!” Sam, obviously drunk as well. 

Your eyes flickered open. The room was dim and you glanced at the clock. 2:45 AM. Why the fuck were they pounding on your door. 

“Fuck off!” You screamed, awaking Crowley from his slumber. Somehow, he dozed off. Although he was a demon, he slipped into la-la land while beside you.

Crowley growled into your hair, Sam and Dean still pounding on the door. “I’ll take care of them, love,” He promised, placing a kiss on your temple and pulling the covers over you more.

He climbed out of bed and threw on his beloved robe. He walked over to the door and cracked it open.

“What the hell,” Dean said in a drunken slur. “What are you doing here?”

“Telling you lot to piss off!” He snapped.

“Where’s Y/N?” Sam demanded.

Crowley sighed but cracked the door open slightly to reveal you sleeping peacefully in bed. Dean tried to stumble through but Crowley stopped him. 

“You lot need to sleep, I’ll take care of Mouse.” 

“What are you doing to her?!” Dean yelled as he swayed back and forth.

“Keeping her safe! Treating her like the queen she is!” Crowley snapped back. 

Sam and Dean both stared with blank eyes. 

“Bloody hell, do ya need me to tuck you in?! Or Can I get back to protecting my Mouse?”

Dean threw his hands up, curling his bottom lip outward in defense before he walked back towards the room next door. 

Sam gave Crowley a stern look. “Don’t you dare hurt her,” He warned.

“As if I’d ever let anyone else lay a hand on her!” Crowley snapped and slammed the door. He crawled back into bed beside you pulling your hips against his, rubbing your back once again as he watched you sleep.

He’d never been happier.


End file.
